


Art is Permanent

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Slow Romance, Youngjae's sister - Freeform, youngjae's a tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Where Youngjae's tattoo artist with an interesting customer.





	Art is Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> All media credited to official owners!!!!!!
> 
> Also, this sucks so much. I hope you still enjoy it, though.  
> Part 2 coming soon.

It started with me looking at tattoos my friend, Jackson, had just gotten. They were incredible. "I finally managed to get an appointment at the Moonlight Parlor! They're amazing, man! It's a shame I couldn't meet the owners." Jackson pouted like a child. I chuckled. "What's it like? Getting a tattoo," I asked with genuine curiosity. "Well, it hurts of course, but these guys are on a different level! Remember this one?" He pointed to a tattoo of a fish just behind his ear. "It hurt like a bitch at the other parlor. But these guys, they make tattooing seem like it doesn't hurt at all! It was so cool. They have the best designs!"

It seemed true seeing how intricate yet beautiful the designs were on his torso and arms. All three were primarily geometric in design but branched out into swirls and flowers and nature. The little bits of watercolor were the finishing touches. They didn't just make Jackson look badass, they made him look just like how he is, the rough ball of fluff that everyone knew and loved.

"You should really get one, man! It'd be so cool!" Jackson's encouragement was what brought me to the front door of the parlor. The piercings lining my ears seemed enough for me, but with Jackson constantly bragging about his tattoos put me in a little bind. I mean, I bragged a ton when I got my piercings, why not show Jackson up a little bit.

I slightly put some effort into my outfit. A black leather jacket covering the slightly fit white tank and denim polo, and my usual ripped blue skinny jeans and gray converse. I patted my head, making sure my slicked black hair was still in place. I didn't know why I felt like dressing up but it felt like I needed to.

Jackson had managed to get me an appointment. Though it was at 10 PM, I was still grateful. Seeing how the lights were on and the sign being the brightest on the street, it looked like they were the busiest place in town. The ground was vibrating from the nearby club, but no one seemed to mind. The parlor seemed to have its own kind of music playing.

The whole building looked a little dilapidated, but it was working to their advantage. It was a place that thrillseekers would love to go to. I was included in that little group. The neon sign shone a bright blue in great contrast to the dark street I stood on. It was a beautiful cursive. The place intrigued me.

I walked in with a slight smirk on my face, I was expecting a lot from this place. A girl that was just about as tall as Jackson greeted me at the desk. It wound around her like a receptionist desk at a hotel. A black curtain covered the back room. There were two more rooms on either side of me. I could tell that they were where the magic happened.

"Well, you've got quite the late appointment. Welcome to Moonlight Parlor," she said with a slight purr in her words. She had cat-like eyes. The blackness of her eyes was as dark as mine. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail that rested on the crown of her head. Her bangs were slightly disheveled in the front, giving her a dangerous look. When she stood to greet me, I could tell she was quite strong. She had the physique of a dancer. I would know being one myself. As far as I could tell, she had one tattoo on her left forearm, a blue watercolor rose on the inside of her forearm and the rest of the blossoming watercolors wrapping around like a cuff high on the forearm. There was a very small signature that I couldn't read.

"You must be Im Jaebum. One of the older customers said that you were in need of some serious ink. I see why." She reached out her right arm in a handshake that I gladly took. I was surprised when she turned around, her hair flowing around her. She wore a black sports tank with crossing straps at the back. I could clearly see the large tattoo on her shoulder that spread out to the rest of her back. A hazy full moon surrounded by wispy clouds and stars that popped out of the purple, almost black, night sky. The tops of pine trees could be seen just peeking out of her shirt, it was certainly a beautiful sight, the rest of her included.

I was brought out of my thoughts at her voice. "The price will vary depending on the type of tattoo, how large, and how hard it'll be to do it. So...what'd you have in mind?" She brought out a piece of paper and pencil. She honestly looked like she was from the army with the army green cargo pants tucked into black combat boot and held up with a black cloth belt. "If you have a picture of the design already I can-" "Noona!"

She was interrupted by a male's voice coming from the back. The black curtain moved, revealing a man a little shorter than I am with pitch black hair that reached just past his cheekbones. He was sporting an undercut, giving him a bad boy aura. His face, however, made him look soft, like an otter or a teddy bear. He wore an oversized black t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. He finished the look with a pair of black and white vans. He seemed too good to be in a tattoo parlor. He was too beautiful.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know we had a customer." He looked straight at me while running his hand through his hair. The action made my heart race a little. I noticed the mole under his eye, giving him an even softer look. "Jae? What's up?" He looked back at the girl that I still didn't know the name of. "I wanted to know if we were closing up early tomorrow." She nodded in response. I stood there awkwardly while watching the encounter. "Is 3 AM good?" I choked on air, gaining their attention. "3 AM?" "That's right. We open at 8 PM and usually close at 8 AM. We only work at night hence the name of the place." Why do they work at night? Isn't that tiring?

The boy ran his left hand through his hair, the sleeve riding up his arm showing a glimpse of a tattoo identical to that of the girl's. Were they a couple? "It's an unusual schedule, but it works," 'Jae' said. I nodded, too distracted by him to say anything. "Well, if you've decided on a design already, could you give it to me? If not, then we've got plenty of original designs you can choose from," the girl said. She led me to the room on the right. I saw the boy glare at her from the corner of my eye. Why?

I walked in to see a bunch of pictures all over the walls. You could barely even see the walls behind them. I continued to look around when one caught my eye, drawing me to it. "Wow," I whispered. I didn't think anyone heard it but the girl suddenly appeared. "Do you like that one? It's a very special design my brother made." I jumped just a little. She caught the action and let out a cute chuckle. "Hey, Jae! He chose your design!" The boy from the back room appeared once again with a look of shock. He was too cute.

"Really?" He walked right up to me and looked me in the eye. He slightly pouted, making my mouth twitch just a little. I was trying so hard not to kiss him right then and there. He sighed and distanced himself. He ruffled his hair a bit. "Fine, I'll do it. It's a big tattoo, though. It'll have to be on your back or on your arm like a cuff. Where do you want it?" He looked back at me with a cocked eyebrow. "My back, please. It'll be easier there." I stood there waiting for further instruction.

'Jae' raised an eyebrow at me as though he was waiting for something. "I can't really do anything if you don't take off your shirt," he pointed out. "O-Oh, right." I fumbled through the layers and finally got my back exposed. As I did so, he got his materials and gloves out. I could've sworn that there was a slight tint of pink on his face. "J-Just sit there with your back facing me." He made the cutest little stutter that had me screaming on the inside.

I did as he said and positioned me. His touch sent electric shocks flowing through my body. I felt something cold on my back, moving back and forth. "I'm just cleaning your back a bit. A tattoo is a wound. I don't want any infections happening in my shop." I chuckled and response and let him do what he does. A shuffle came from the entrance. "Woooooooooooow~ He's got quite the body. Just your type, isn't he Youngjae?" I felt the heat take over my usually calm demeanor. "NOONA!!" "Just saying~ You were totally ogling him earlier."

"You were-" "No, I wasn't. Stop disturbing me, I need to work!" I heard him get out of his seat and shove the girl--his sister--out the door. "Hey!" He sighed and came back. "Is it your first tattoo?" "Yeah." He cursed under his breath. "You just had to choose my most expensive design for your first tattoo. It's the policy for first-timers to get their tattoo free," he growled from behind. I felt a harsh stab on my skin. I winced but willed myself from punching him right in his beautiful face. "Sorry. The first needle is always the worst." I had a feeling he was lying but I went with it. "It's fine."

We fell into a comfortable silence, the buzzing of the machine being the only sound in the room. I could make out a bit of music coming from the other room but couldn't tell what song. "Do you mind if I hum?" Hum? "No, go ahead. I was starting to get uncomfortable in this silence." With the go-ahead, Youngjae hummed a song unfamiliar to me. I tried to follow the melody in my head, getting lost in it in the process. I was taken out of my head with his voice.

"So, what do you do?" I took a minute to contemplate. The pinching of the needles only being noticed now. "Well, I do a lot of things. I just graduated from college so there isn't much for me to do right now. For the time being, I'm leading a dance crew." He hummed in response. "You?" "I think it's quite obvious what I do." I mentally facepalmed. Duh, he's a tattoo artist. "But, in the daytime, I'm a college student." I almost choked on air. "Hey, stop moving." "Sorry, sorry. But, don't you have like, a shit-ton of homework to do? How do you find the time to do this and college?!" I exclaimed. "Tonight is one of those rare nights of no homework and actual rest. I'm not working most of the time because of homework."

That's why Jackson didn't get to meet him. He would've immediately told me about a cute boy I could probably get a date with. "What's your major?" I was expecting business or art for the sake of his parlor but I was surprised when he said, "Music." It took a second for me to process before I got it through my head. "M-Music? I expected art or business!" I restrained myself from chuckling. "I thought so. Lots of customers were surprised. Music is a very...unnecessary major nowadays." He sounded hurt. "Hey, I majored in music, too. That's why I can't really find any jobs right now." I felt him freeze for a bit.

"What university did you go to?" He seemed reluctant when asking the question. "Seoul University of Arts and Music. That's where I met the rest of my crew," I stated with the happy memories in mind. "Where do you go?" He hesitated before answering, even stopping the machine for a bit. "SUAM..." he mumbled. I almost didn't catch it. My eyebrows jumped in surprise. "Oh, wow! Are you a third year?" He hummed in agreement. I also felt the needles touch my skin once again.

"It's almost done," he said, avoiding the topic of school. I got the message. "I didn't think tattooing took so long." He scoffed. "Seriously? It's pricking people's skin with tiny needles to fill up some space on their body, of course it'll take a long time!" With a final wipe, he sighed and stretched. "Finally done! You wanna see it?" I nodded eagerly, getting out of my seat. My back was killing me. He guided me to a three-way mirror. I got to see what it looked like from both sides. "Wow." It was breathtaking. "I love it. Thank you!" I caught him smile just a bit, the first smile I saw on him.

He brought me back to the chair and proceeded to bandage it up. He handed me a piece of paper and a few sanitation supplies. "These are instructions on how to take care of the tattoo and some sanitation supplies. I recommend having someone experienced with tattoos help you with it. And you'll have to come back for a check on the tattoo in probably a week." I nodded in understanding, packing the supplies in a bag he gave me. He let me put on my clothes again before walking out to the cashier counter. "How'd it go?" his sister asked. "Painless, surprisingly." "Is this your first tattoo?" I nodded. "Everyone gets their very first tattoo free here. It's a small service we do. So, you just got his most expensive tattoo for free." I was taken aback. This huge ass thing for free? "I don't think that's very fair of me-" "Damn right it isn't fair." Youngjae's sister smacked him upside the head. "Well, if you don't want to do it for free, then here's your price." She handed me a piece of paper. However, there was no price, but a number and a date and time. "What's this?" "My brother's number and the cafe he frequents and at what time." "Noona!-" "Now, you two have a date for next week. You can even check on his tattoo" she said while excitedly hopping in place.

I was at a loss for words. His sister was quite the blunt girl. I'm hoping she doesn't see the way I look at him. "It'd benefit both of you!" She winked in my direction. I knew I was done for. "Noo-" "That's fine. I look forward to our date next week, Youngjae-ssi." I just said the most embarrassing line in the world. Oh my god, I hate myself right now. I walked out of the shop with a dumb grin on my face. This'll sure be a hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/narutofanon/images/7/7a/Transmutation_circle_by_lokaian.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150804230112  
> JB's tattoo  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/1e/c8/4d/1ec84d14963bb0dbf69b7a145c2b8cdf--watercolor-tattoo-roses-blue-rose-tattoos.jpg  
> Youngjae's and Sister's cuff tattoos  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4c/99/54/4c995463bf5527584bd2c0f35e705cac--libra-sign-brush-tattoo.jpg  
> Youngjae's back tattoo  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ea/cf/4a/eacf4a7708caf31bb8e31df52fbdfe7f--forest-tattoo-sleeve-forest-tattoos.jpg  
> Sister's back tattoo-just imagine on a woman's back with a dark purple sky


End file.
